Freno
by Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens
Summary: Violet se da cuenta que ella es el freno que evita que Tate siga cometiendo asesinatos decidiendo entonces regresar con él pero ella es realmente el freno de Tate o Tate es el freno de Violet?


**Hola! Solo paso a decirles que no soy dueña ni de AHS ni de sus personajes ni de nada excepto de la historia (y de Tate jijiji)**

**FRENO**

Estaba tumbada a un lado de él, era de noche y las estrellas se veían a través de las ventanas de su cuarto. Él estaba dormido seguramente soñando con ella ahora que podía.

Sus padres se habían enfadado en un principio cuando les había dicho que regresaría con Tate pero se mostraron más comprensivos cuando les confesó sus razones. No soportaría una muerte más en la casa del crimen y menos si sabía que ella podía evitarlo. Ella era su freno ella era la única razón por la cual Tate se controlaba y no le daba rienda suelta a su psicopatía. Por ella se calmaba, se apaciguaba y veía las cosas de otra manera.

Por eso estaba ahora ahí, al lado del "hombre" que había violado a su madre, había matado a sus padres (de alguna manera esa violación resultó en todo eso), a 15 alumnos del instituto, a una pareja gay (que se habían declarado la guerra el día en que su hermano nació), había quemado al novio de su madre y quién sabe que otras atrocidades más había realizado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de los gritos del chico latino que acababa de mudarse a la casa y al llegar vio a Tate a punto de rebanarle la garganta se dio cuenta de eso, ella era el freno. Solo por ella se detuvo y consiguió que Gabe escapara de esa casa mientras lo entretenía con un beso de despedida.

Despedida…como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la única manera de detener todo ese desastre y evitar que el viejo Tate resurgiera era mantenerlo feliz y la única manera de mantenerlo feliz era regresando con él. Sobretodo cuando tuvo que detenerlo cuando en otras tres ocasiones la misma escena con diferentes actores se repetía.

El primero había sido Gabe pero después le siguió Lucas, el hijo veinteañero de una familia de cinco que atraídos por la fama de la casa del crimen habían cometido la idiotez de comprarla. Ellos fueron duros de sacar de la propiedad porque les fascinaba toda esa atmósfera paranormal pero cuando Hayden intentó matar al más pequeño de la familia, un tierno bebecito de solo un año de edad con el que jugaba Jeffrey, y su hijo mayor estuvo a punto de ser apuñalado se lo pensaron mejor y salieron corriendo.

Después estuvo Daniel, un chico universitario de 19 años que había aprovechado sus vacaciones para ayudar a sus padres y a su hermana pequeña a mudarse a esa casona terrorífica que encontraron en oferta. Esta vez Tate estuvo a cosa de nada de romperle el cuello y Violet tuvo que usar toda su labia para convencerlo de que lo dejara en paz. Sus padres y los otros fantasmas buenos que habitan la casa consiguieron que la familia Pérez tomara sus maletas al otro día para irse y nunca volver.

El último fue Taylor, él era un chico problemático que faltaba al instituto y sus padres ya no sabían que hacer con él por ello habían decidido mudarse de emergencia a otra ciudad de otro estado para evitar que su pequeñín no fuera a dar a la cárcel por una denuncia por haber violado a una chica. Esta vez Tate al enterarse que Taylor podía querer propasarse con Violet decidió acabar con él entregándolo al Infatata pero ella se apareció para decirle que si lo mataba iba a terminar topándose con Taylor por toda la eternidad. Ahí decidió hacer una tregua con Tate y asustaron al chico y a sus padres para que se fueran no sin antes hacerles prometer que sería un buen chico a partir de entonces a menos que quisiera una visita a domicilio del "bebé" de Nora y Charles Montgomery.

Violet sabía que no debía de verse obvia sobre la manera de manipular a Tate porque entonces él captaría que cuando quisiera hacerle daño a alguien aparecería Violet a detenerlo y darle el beso de las buenas noches.

Se lo puso difícil y poco a poco le iba entregando más y más acceso a Tate en su vida-muerte dejando que la acompañara en su cuarto a escuchar música o jugar cartas. Después siguieron las visitas a Beau y los besos rápidos. De pronto ya estaban jugando no solo con Beau sino también con Jeffrey y por último estuvieron las caricias lentas bajo la ropa.

Esa noche era la primera que había pasado con Tate después de 20 años en esa casa.

_FLASHBACK_

_Estaban en el suelo del cuarto de Violet escuchando música la misma que venían escuchando desde hace mucho tiempo cuando él simplemente le tomó la mano y comenzó a subir por su hombro hasta llegar a su cara y poco a poco fue acercando la propia como pidiendo permiso._

_Violet nunca había sido la persona más paciente ni estando viva ni estando muerta así que cuando la cara de Tate ya estaba a escasos 10 centímetros ella rompió con la distancia que los separaba. El beso fue mágico lento y tranquilo pero cuando comenzó la canción Smell Like Teen Spirit la atmósfera cambió por otra completamente diferente._

_De repente sus lenguas luchaban por controlar al otro y sus manos viajaban a través del cuerpo del contrario reclamando lo que era suyo._

_Violet metió la mano bajo el suéter de Tate y luchó con él hasta sacárselo de encima mientras Tate le chupaba la piel del cuello asegurándose de que dentro de poco hubiera un tremendo moratón en la blanca piel de su chica._

_Violet se vengó mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndolo suspirar del dolor. Tate se desabrochó el pantalón y cómo pudo se lo quitó mientras la chica le quitaba la playera blanca que estaba estorbando desde hacía rato._

_Tate comenzó a toquetear el sexo de Violet haciéndola gemir mientras la besaba. Ella solo se dejaba hacer porque en ese instante poco control tenía ya sobre su cuerpo. Tate paró un momento y miró a la niña que tenía frente a él con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los dedos largos que jugaban con su clítoris._

"_te gusta" le dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta Tate._

"_sigue no te detengas" fue lo que le contestó la rubia._

_Él nunca sería capaz de desobedecer a esa dulce voz así que siguió proporcionándole placer a la niña mujer que estaba retozando en sus brazos. Pero tuvo que parar ante la mirada reclamadora de Violet para poderle quitar el vestido que aún traía puesto. Ella le ayudó por supuesto pero aún conservaba sus bragitas y su sostén negro que para su sorpresa eran de encaje._

"_a qué estás esperando continúa" le exigió la rubiecita._

"_es que acabó de descubrir que el encaje me pone a mil eres una pequeñita mala" dijo mientras le comenzaba a besarle mientras le tocaba los senos. _

"_me planeas castigar" contestó Violet susurrándole al oído tocando ella también el pene de Tate sobre sus boxers negros._

"_oh claro que sí" entonces Tate hizo a un lado la mano de Violet para deshacerse de su última prenda "ya verás como te voy a poner a gritar" y entonces bajo al sexo de su niña y le quitó las braguitas entonces fue cuando comenzó a chupar fuerte al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el sostén para entonces sí jalarle los pezones._

_Tate se sentía extasiado de escuchar los tremendos gemidos de placer que le estaba arrancando a la pequeña y eso lo hacía chupar más y más y masajear los pechos de Violet hasta que sintió cuando los espasmos del primer orgasmo de la noche llegaban a su niña._

_Ella temblaba del placer que le había producido y se sintió tremendamente orgulloso de haber sido el autor de esa reacción. Subió y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la cara, el cuello, sus pechos y sus labios._

_Cuando Violet le comenzó a responder los besos se dio cuenta de que estaba lista para el segundo orgasmo entonces separó las piernas de la niña y se puso en el medio metiendo lentamente su miembro ya negro de la presión que tenía._

_Poco a poco fue adentrándose al territorio que hacía 20 años no tocaba. Fue lento tratando de no lastimar al amor de su vida-muerte y cuando Violet le toco las nalgas en señal de que podía empezar a moverse lo hizo lento pero entonces las manitas de su niña comenzaron a marcarle un ritmo más y más rápido pero comenzó a alentarse de nuevo._

"_que pasa" preguntó Violet._

"_cambiemos de posición: tú arriba, quiero verte disfrutando" Violet le hizo caso y se montó sobre el rubio "mételo despacio, no quiero que te hagas daño" pero ella decidió no hacer caso a la advertencia de su chico y se metió el miembro de Tate de una sola estocada consiguiendo gritar del dolor. "Violate!"_

"_tranquilo, estoy bien solo dame un segundo para acostumbrarme" Tate no se atrevió a moverse ni un centímetro mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados esperando a que el dolor menguase. Violet comenzó a subir y bajar con más velocidad cada vez._

_Tate se regocijaba por el morbo que le causaba ver los pequeños senos de su chica subir y bajar de acuerdo a la velocidad de las estocadas que realizaba Violet. No pudo evitarlo y tomo uno de los senos con su mano y pellizco el pezón provocándole más placer a la chica._

_De pronto la niña se fue hacia delante cuando no aguantó el placer que le provocaba el segundo orgasmo. Tate tampoco aguantó y vació su blanca semilla dentro de ella gimiendo el nombre de Violet._

"_qué haces?" preguntó la pequeña cuando Tate se disponía a sacar su miembro ya flácido del cuerpo de su niña "déjalo ahí, me gusta como se siente"_

_Tate incapaz de contradecirla se resignó a acomodar mejor a la chica entre sus brazos y cobijarla con una frazada que estaba a un lado de ellos._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Había despertado sobre la cama y con Tate a un lado de ella profundamente dormido y con una sonrisa sincera en la cara. Ya han pasado ya 20 años desde la última vez que había estado con Tate y ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto le había extrañado. Ella podría debió ponerse mil excusas para por fin decidirse a regresar con él. Como por ejemplo decir que ella era su freno y que lo que quería era evitar futuras muertes pero la verdad le abofeteaba la cara: lo amaba y se sentía peor que cucaracha aceptando ese hecho.

El verdadero freno de su relación era ella pero no era el freno de Tate, ella era su propio freno para no salir corriendo a sus brazos cuando el gay se divirtió contándole que su hermanito-hijastro estaba a punto de salir de su madre.

Ella era su propio freno porque aunque su cabeza le decía que lo que sentía por él estaba mal su corazón ya muerto no dejaba de latir sin control cuando lo veía.

Ella era su freno pero ya estaba cansada de negarse lo obvio y si además conseguía poner como pretexto a Tate y sus ganas de dañar –que realmente dudaba que siguieran existiendo- pues entonces ella lo frenaría eternamente si era necesario.

**Que les parecio? Es mi primer violate pero creo que no está terrible. La verdad me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Sobretodo la parte de imaginar a Tate sin camisa xD.**

**Además de que no podía dejar que Tate sufriera por toda la eternidad si la mujer que él ama también lo ama a él. Para mi era simplemente injusto.**

**Por favor dejen un review para saber que piensan de él. Ya saben se aceptan también tomatazos. Tengo otras ideas para esta pareja pero primero quiero saber si no lo hice tan mal en está.**

**Esperare eternamente si es necesario…**

**Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens 3**


End file.
